


In the Lining of your Skin.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/F, UST, Want to touch you, Want you so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirika's fingertips itch to feel the shape of Mireille's shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lining of your Skin.

**In the Lining of Your Skin.**   
_ The moon lives in the lining of your skin  
"Ode to a Beautiful Nude", Pablo Neruda. _

Mireille hums as she twists strands of her hair into a complicated knot, pushing pins into the gold strands to help it stay like that. Kirika just watches as she does this, holding her knees against her chest, arms around them.

Mireille will provide distraction during the party as Kirika infiltrates the building and cuts the cameras off. The mark will try to escape and then they'll ambush him. It's a fairly normal mission.

Now that Mireille is lifting her hair, the smooth skin of her back shows, pale as milk. Kirika's fingertips itch to feel the shape of her shoulder blades, to feel just how soft Mireille's skin is.

Mireille finishes with her hair. She puts on her earrings, checking on her makeup before turning to look at her through the mirror.

“Are you ready?” Mireille asks. Kirika's makes sure her hands are relaxed before she nods, standing up.


End file.
